


Butler for the day

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, steve pretends to be bucky's butler, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Prompt Request: AU where Bucky is a spoiled millionaire heir and Steve I’d hired to be his butler and Steve gets tired of his sassy bossy mouth and decides it’s time to teach him some manners (with his cock)





	Butler for the day

Working for Bucky was interesting. It wasn’t the best time that Steve ever had  but it wasn’t the worst either. It would be immensely better if Bucky would learn how to shut his damn mouth and not be a cock asshole all the damn time. 

 

“I think you missed a spot when you were cleaning up the dishes today.” Bucky said, pointing to an invisible spot.

 

“Mr. Barnes, I’m your butler, not a housekeeper.” Steve said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Maybe so but you work for me and I pay you, so, do as I say.”

 

Steve glared at him for a moment before wiping down the table again. “How’s that Mr. Barnes?”

 

“Could be better. Wish it was shinier so I could see my face, I like to look at myself.”

 

“You’re a real piece of work Barnes.” Steve muttered under his mouth.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing at all sir.”

 

Most of the day was spent with Steve and Bucky exchanging remarks. Steve tried not to let Bucky get under his skin but it was hard. Bucky was just so persistent and always around. 

 

The teninsion and annoyance that is Bucky finally got to be too much and Steve found himself pushing Bucky up against the wall, a smirk on his mouth.

 

“You know what your problem is?” Steve growled, pushing against him. “Nobody has ever thought to put you in your place. They just let you wander around doing whatever you want to.”

 

Bucky gasped as his back hit the wall, a thrill running down his spin. “Oh? Like you can put me in my place. My place is above you. You’re just the hired help.”

 

Steve slide a leg between Bucky’s, rubbing against his growing bulge. “I think your place is on your knees beneath me. Your mouth would look so pretty wrapped around my cock.”

 

Bucky shuddered, his eyes falling shut as a whimper escaped his lips. As much as he wanted to deny it he wanted it. He wanted Steve to put him in his place and make him learn.

 

“Oh, yeah? Maybe you should get on your knees and let me fuck your face. You have a mouth made for sucking cock Rogers.” Bucky smirked, regaining some composure. 

 

Steve chuckled lowly before kissing Bucky roughly. “On your knees Barnes, let’s see you put that mouth to better use.”

 

Steve pushed Bucky down until he was on his knees. He stared at him as he undid his pants and pushed them down so they were just under his ass and cock. He stroked himself a few more times before slapping his dick against Bucky’s lips.

 

“Open up baby, show daddy how good you are with that mouth.”

 

Bucky stared at Steve’s cock, it was one of the pretties one’s he’d ever seen. It was average length and thick, the head red and started to drool with pre-cum. Bucky wanted to continue to act out, to be a brat, but he also really wanted to know what Steve tasted like.

 

With a smirk he leaned forwards and wrapped his lips around Steve, looking up at him from under his lashes.

 

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Steve gasphed, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair, helping to guide him.

 

Bucky took his time, slowing moving his head and licking. He grabbed Steve’s hips and really started to work, he fondled Steve’s balls as he pulled back, leaving the tip in and sucking on it gently before sliding it back into his mouth, moaning at the taste of Steve on his tongue. 

 

“Fuck Bucky, your mouth is good for something else other than mouthing off.” Steve breathed. “Gonna fuck your face.”

 

Bucky moaned in agreement, letting his jaw go a bit slack to give Steve permission.

 

Steve tightened his hands and started to thrust into Bucky’s mouth, moaning at the feeling of the wet heat. His hips snapped forward, sliding his cock down Bucky’s throat. He kept on, letting himself get right to the edge before pulling out.

 

“I want you undressed and bent over the couch. Now.” Steve panted, looking down at Bucky.

 

Bucky scrambled to his feet, undressing as he made his way over to the couch. Steve pushed his pants off the rest of the way and walked over to Bucky. He slide his palm over Bucky’s ass before pulling it back and slapping him.

 

“You have such a nice ass.” He murmured, kneeling down behind him. He groped at Bucky’s ass, squeezing his cheeks gently before spreading them apart, “My, what do we have here? Are you wearing a plug Mr. Barnes?”

 

Bucky felt his cheeks start to burn as Steve started to play with the plug, pulling it out before pushing it back in.

 

“You’re so desperate to be filled you have to walk around with something in your ass all day.” Steve smirked, before leaning forward to lick at Bucky’s hole.

 

He started with small kitten licks, loving the soft sounds he was able to get Bucky to make, before he slide his tongue inside of him, slowly fucking him with it. Steve eats Bucky out like he’s a starving man, making Bucky whine and try to find friction up against the couch. After a bit he slides his finger in next to his tongue and starts to work Bucky open.

 

Steve pulled back and grabbed the lube out of his jeans and slicked up his fingers. He took his time opening Bucky up before he finally stood up.

 

“It’s about time you were put in your place.” Steve said, slicking up his cock and thrusting into Bucky. 

 

Bucky’s fingers curled into the couch, the bratty fight being fucked out of him. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of being stretched open by Steve’s cock.

 

“I want you to cum on my cock baby,” Steve grunted. “I want you to lose control with me fucking into you.”

 

Bucky whimpered, pressing back against Steve. He angled his hips just a bit to get Steve to hit his prostate. The moment Steve’s cock grazed against that special spot had him moaning and whimpering louder then he had before. 

 

Steve was close, had been close since he had Bucky’s mouth wrapped around him. His thrust became harder and lost their rhythm as he got closer. He pulled Bucky’s head back and kissed him hard, a final thrust into him making him cum hard.

 

The feeling of Steve filling him up was enough to give Bucky the final push he needed. He gasped into Steve’s mouth as his cock twitched, cumming all over the back of the couch.

 

“Fuck.” Steve breathed, pulling out and gathering Bucky into his arms. “We need to do that more often.”

 

Bucky nodded, kissing him. “Hmm, yeah, roleplaying is fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
